Chaos
by Darkred28
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if Korra was captured by the Red Lotus? If Asami's mother was the one alive? If Mako and Bolins parents were alive? How about how things would turn out with all situations in one story? Let's find out.
1. Decay

"We have her. Let's move out!"

"I'll clear a path, stand aside-"

"Watch out!"

Korra woke immediately sitting upright drenched in sweat, breathing heavily. _It was just another nightmare._ She thought to herself.

She slowly moved out of bed, raised the sheets and put her feet on the ground, the floor cold from the open window. She looked out and saw the sun was slowly rising, giving a faint orange glow to the arctic mountain tops. The cool breeze hitting her face caused the sweat to disappear. _Why is it that I keep having that dream?_

She scanned the small cubicle of a room, slowly trying to wake up. She saw her bookshelf on the left corner, filled with books from top to bottom that she's read dozens of times. To the right, a simple desk and chair with a candle that was almost out of wax on the left corner. _Might as well start the day_ She thought.

She rose from bed. The floor creaked under her weight. Not wanting to wake anyone up, she moved out of the room. Slowly, she took long silent strides towards the door next to the bookshelf. She opened it, hoping that it didn't creak too loudly. Upon opening the door she could smell food, someone was making breakfast.

She didn't bother being silent anymore. She moved calmly down the hall moving past two doors on the right and two doors on the left. She opened up to a living station with a worn out couch, a small table in front of it and two chairs beside the table.

"Ah, so she decided to finally wake up."

Korra turned her head to the left and saw her friend eating alone at the larger table. She bowed.

"Good morning P'li"

A bandana covered up her vertical-eye tattoo on her forehead and Korra noticed that her hair was down. She saw her red eyes staring directly at her as she looked displeased with the way Korra acted.

"Kid, you don't have to bow to us every day and night. But it's the least you can do since you decided to not cook breakfast for us this morning."

Korra's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again!" She said as apologetic as possible

P'li got up with a plate in her left hand.

"Its fine, you always forget when it's your turn anyway; here"

She gave the plate to Korra.

"I made scrambled turtle-duck eggs, come eat before Ghazan smells it and shoves it all down his throat."

Korra served herself a plate and sat to P'li's left, both eating in silence. She noticed the flower in the center was beginning to wilt.

"So how's the lavabending coming along?" P'li asked

"It's going well; I managed to get a small amount of lava to come out of the ground. Ghazan is a really good teacher," She stopped mid-sentence to eat a spoonful of eggs. "and Ming-Hua helped me learn that awesome water-whip arm move. So what's new with you? Have you and Zaheer figured out a way to sneak me into Republic City to let me see the airbenders?"

P'li sighed "The only way to do that is to sneak aboard a ship. Zaheer said he'd stay behind and see if any ship would come to the dock later on. Otherwise we're either swimming, or find a small boat. Neither of those sound appealing."

"Oh…" Korra trailed off looking onto her half eaten plate of eggs when she heard a door in the hall open and heard footsteps coming into the main hall. She saw Ghazan come in wearing a green tanktop and pajama pants. He immediately grabbed a plate and served himself.

"Good morning to you too." P'li said in her most condescending voice

"Gud mrng" He said with a mouth full of eggs

"Korra tells me she managed to lavabend?"

"She sure did, only took you a few weeks too, when I was your age I was still trying to figure it out from an old scroll that told the story of an ancient earthbending avatar."

"Really? What was his name?" Korra asked with wonder

"He was a she, I can't remember what her name is, but she was one of the most powerful of all avatars. She helped the Fire and Water nation find peace over territory and re-locate dragons for fire nation expansion."

"Wow, she sounds incredible."

"She was, she also-Yeow!"

"Quit eating all of the food!" Ming-Hua said as she retracted her arm tentacle. "There are others who live in this house too you know!" Ming-Hua had bed head. One part of her head had hair tangled while the other side was relatively normal. She has tubes around her waist to carry water and her outfit resembled an insane inmate.

"I was going to leave you some."

"That's what you said about the lion-vulture two weeks ago, and the platypus-bear the week before that!"

"Okay, okay. Here." Ghazan filled Ming-Hua's plate with the rest of the eggs and handed it to her. Ming-Hua extended her arm, grabbed it and sat down across from Ghazan

"Thank You" She said

"You're welcome" He said as he tended to his wrist

"I love our dysfunctional family, don't you Korra?" asked P'li

"Yeah, it's nice. So when do you think Zaheer will get back?"

"If we're lucky he'll be back by the afternoon with some more food."

Korra became fixated on the way Ming-Hua ate. She couldn't understand why, but she found it fascinating. The way she moved her arm so fluidly and still maintaining to not drop a single piece of egg from her spoon.

Suddenly the front door opened. Everyone stopped what they were doing and went to the entrance. It was Zaheer, his long hair pushed back and still wearing the same gray outfit from last night. He closed the door behind him.

"Good news. There'll be a ship leaving tonight to deliver some fish to Republic City. We can pack up our things and leave." He walked towards Korra. "And you'll finally be able to learn airbending."

"Yes! Finally!" Korra jumped up in the air full of pride and happiness. "I can't believe I'm about to learn all four elements! This'll be so exciting!"

Zaheer looked at her with a smirk

"Yes, it will…"


	2. Change of Plans

The hull of the ship was long and dark, but light enough to make out where everything was. Crates full of ice and fish were lined up on both corners of the long passage. Korra and Zaheer sat behind some crates while the others were scattered.

"This is going to be amazing! I can't wait to learn airbending!" Korra told Zaheer

"Remember Korra, the White Lotus is still looking for you across the globe. When we reach the city, you need to keep your head down and go by a different alias so you don't draw attention to yourself."

"But I've mastered 3 out of the 4 elements. I'm sure I can take on a few death worshipping psychos."

"Nevertheless, you should be on your guard. The minute they recognize who you are, they won't be afraid to attack you."

Korra groaned "Listen, I appreciate your support and guidance but I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself, by myself."

"You still have much to learn Korra. Without you, we can't change the world and bring balance. If you're captured, it won't end well for any of us."

Zaheer got into lotus position "I'll be meditating on things to come, go talk to the others while I'm gone."

Korra raised an eyebrow "Why is it you've never taught me how to meditate like that?" she got no response. She groaned and moved towards Ghazan

Ghazan was looking somewhere on the other side of the hull. He changed his clothing into his usual earth kingdom clothing, robes and all.

"Hey Ghazan, how's it hanging?"

"Hm? Oh hey Korra, what's up?"

She raised an eyebrow "I asked first."

"Did you? I didn't hear."

Korra turned her head to the direction Ghazan was looking at. It was Ming-Hua.

"Someone has a crush."

Ghazan looked at her wide eyed, full of shock.

"You should go talk to her. Tell her how you feel." Korra said reassuring

Ghazan contemplated her statement

"Now's not the time. When this is over and the world can live without leaders, I'll ask." He looked at Korra "For now could you keep it between us?"

Korra smiled "Sure Ghazan."

"Thanks Korra. I can always count on you to help me out. Hey, whenever possible, I'll teach you some more lavabending when we hit the shore."

"Thanks Ghazan! You're the best."

Ghazan and Korra talked for a while. He noticed Zaheer had stayed still for a while.

"Still hasn't budged and inch. I wish I could concentrate that hard."

"You know, I've read books on meditating and how it helps calm the mind and body. But none of them ever mentioned complete unconsciousness. What exactly is he doing?"

"Like you said Korra, Zaheer is just meditating. Nothing different about it."

"Fine. Well, why hasn't he taught me how to do that? Shouldn't the Avatar be spiritually balanced too? I am the bridge between both worlds."

"Look, he keeps me in the dark just as much as you. I don't get him either."

Korra didn't know why, but she felt as if something was going on. She was about to ask another question but the ship sounded its horn. They were about to dock.

Ghazan got up and offered his arm to Korra "Showtime."

Korra accepted his offer and couldn't help but smile. "Finally. I can finally learn airbending!"

"I'm going to go wake up Zaheer. Could you go wait with Ming-Hua's and P'li?"

"Sure, where are they?"

"Over by the stairs where we snuck in."

She nodded "Okay. See you there."

Korra jogged towards her friends. The ship made a 'clanking' sound with every step Korra took. She saw her friends in the distance. She noticed P'li had her hair in her usual braid. She was also wearing her regular outfit, a black suit with red armor. Ming-Hua was in her usual attire, but wearing a coat to cover her missing arms to not draw attention. She fixed her hair to her normal style.

"You ready Korra?" asked P'li

"Yeah. Ghazan is getting Zaheer out of his meditation so we can sneak out. Can I ask you guys a question?"

"Sure. What?"

"After I learn airbending, am I still going to have to hide from the world? Or can I finally show the world the Avatar is here, alive, ready to bring order and balance to the globe?"

P'li and Ming-Hua exchanged looks with each other

"Look Korra, we're not sure what to do. Zaheer's the one you should ask about that kind of stuff"

Korra groaned "You guys say that all the time! 'ask Zaheer' 'Zaheer should know'. Why can't anyone just tell me? All he does is meditate when I'm around and when I'm not, he's giving you guys pep-talks and what to do about me. Is it so hard to get one simple answer?"

"Korra you need to know that we're doing everything we can to keep you safe whether you like it or not."

Korra crossed her arms and looked at the floor "I'm not a kid anymore. You don't have to keep treating me like one."

"Well for now, we have to."

Ghazan came back and joined them

Ming-Hua raised a brow "Where's Zaheer?"

"He's on his way, he just giving himself a little haircut."

Not a moment later, Zaheer comes out of the darkness with his head fully shaven.

"Korra, when we're out there, your name is Kanna. And I am Yurro."

"So are we going straight to the airbenders when we land?"

"No."

Korra looked confused "Then what are we going to do?"

"We're going to need a place to call home, somewhere where we can plan and live discreetly."

"Then what?"

"Conquer Republic City."


	3. Operations

The night air was cool with a gentle breeze; the waves hit the dock and drifted back and forth with every sway of the wind. The city was brighter than anything Korra had seen before. Lights in every direction were lit as the city was still awake throughout the night.

Korra marveled at the site of a city that never slept. She couldn't comprehend how anyone could sleep through all the noise and lights.

Zaheer pointed a finger behind her

"There's Air Temple Island." said Zaheer

Korra looked behind her and saw a dimly lit temple overlooking nothing but the ocean, the city, and the largest statue she had ever seen. The structure holding the statue lit up in the night sky. The statue had its left leg extended with its left arm holding a staff that had the air nation symbol on it.

Korra couldn't help but tilt her head to the side. She felt as if she knew who was on the statue but couldn't put her finger on it.

"In the morning, we'll sneak in and watch them train."

Korra smiled at the thought of finally being able to master all four elements. She remembered her years of moving from place to place, slowly learning each element they could give her. She felt joy in realizing that she could finally stop running.

The group walked for what seemed like hours. They heard the honking of Satomobiles in the distance. They passed large groups of people walking from one corner of the city to the next. People laughing and enjoying themselves in many different places as Korra and the gang passed them. Korra was slowly behind Zaheer and the others, she couldn't help but circle around and see every little detail on each building.

"Marveling at the city are we?" asked P'li

Korra looked at the group waiting for her to catch up to them.

"Sorry, it's just that I've never seen anything like this before, it's so… different."

"Yeah we all had the same reaction when we first came here years ago before we saved you from the White Lotus compound. This city isn't really what it's cracked up to be."

"Really, why is that?" Asked Korra

"There is so much corruption in the council it's not even funny. They rely on their votes solely because they have the power. One represents the Fire Nation, the Earth Nation, and The Northern Water Tribe, a separate one for the Southern Tribe, and one that represents the people who live in the air temples known as Air Acolytes. Together they make decisions on not only their separate nations, but of the city itself. And they only rely on their five votes, meaning, that no common man or women can speak their mind of what they want to do."

Korra put her hands behind her head

"So after I master airbending, what's our next course of action?"

Zaheer looked at Korra with a smirk

"After you master airbending, there'll be no one to stop us from helping the world become the place it was meant to be. And you, Korra, will show the world that the Avatar lives."

Korra felt a smile creep up on her

"No more running?" She couldn't believe her ears, she thought she was dreaming.

Zaheer walked and put a hand on Korras shoulder.

"No more running."

Korra couldn't help but hug Zaheer, she felt happy knowing that she could finally be what she was made to be. Free.

*I know it's short but I really felt as if it didn't need any more to be added. Don't expect a chapter a day, I'll be trying to bring in as many as possible when possible because I have school, the SAT, Drivers Ed, and classes that are killing me. So I'll supply as many chapters as possible during my free time.*


	4. Split

Bolin woke in the middle of the night to the sound of arguing. _So much for a good night's sleep._ He thought. He picked up his sheets and placed his feet on the ground. He looked to the left of his room and saw his desk. On that desk he saw a picture of his family when they were younger and when he and his brother, Mako, were kids. _What happened to you Mako? What happened to this family?_ The arguing grew more intense and Bolin couldn't take the arguing anymore. He wanted it to end, he wanted his family back.

He walked to the right of his room to his closet and put on a tank top and a pair of pants. He opened the door. The argument getting louder with every step he took down the hall.

"Why are you doing this?! You are not the son I raised and if your mother was here she would say the same thing!"

"You're not telling me stuff she hasn't already told me before I came here. Now move out of the way so I can get my stuff and go."

"Mako I don't know what has gotten into you, but this behavior in unacceptable! What happened to the boy who wanted to become a Pro – Bender? What happened to the boy who helped his brother with his homework? What happened to YOU?!"

"I grew up."

Bolin could hear footsteps come upstairs and saw his brother. He couldn't help but feel disgusted by the sight of him. He wasn't the same brother who helped him in school, or cheered him up when he was down. He was a shadow of his former self.

Mako had a duffle bag in his left hand and didn't even acknowledge Bolin's presence.

"Mako we need to talk." Bolin placed a hand on Mako's shoulder but he immediately shrugged it off.

"What happened to you…?" Said Bolin before Mako slammed the door in his face.

Bolin scanned the room and saw Earth and Fire nation antics in both corners of the living area, he saw a couch with a wooden table in the middle and when he walked down stairs he saw his Dad rub his eyes with his thumb and index finger on the couch. His Dad looked up and gave a weak smile to him. Bolin sat across from him on the table.

"Hey son, sorry I woke you…"

"It's okay"

"No, it's not okay. I don't get why your brother is acting this way. He's been acting like this since your Mother and I got our divorce and he just won't stop." He placed a hand over forehead. "Maybe you can try talking some sense into him Bo'."

Bolin sighed "I don't know Dad; part of me thinks he'll wake up eventually. But I'm starting to think it's too late. He didn't even notice me when he came up stairs. He's just…he's just not the brother I grew up with anymore."

His father looked at the ground, and what little hope he had left, was gone. Bolin couldn't sit and watch his family fall apart. Not again. He got up to his feet, marched upstairs and kicked his brothers' door in. His brother just zipped up his duffle bag.

"Mako, we need to talk, now."

Mako didn't acknowledge him; he just kept walking towards him and pushed him out of the way. Bolin stood in front of the door, anger building up.

"Mako get back here!"

Mako slid on the railing down stairs and was halfway to the door. Bolin couldn't take it. He ran down the stairs and tackled his brother to the ground. Mako collapsed and Bolin could feel the shock of his brothers body as he fell. A large 'THUMP' happened from the impact and Mako lost grip of his duffle bag.

Mako kicked free of Bolin's grip and got up. He was about to blast him with fire but was pushed outside when Bolin shot some earth at his stomach.

The night was dark and nobody was around. Street lamps lit the side walk and Bolin could make out the 'Stop Sign' on the other side. Mako was lying on the street, slowly getting back up with a hand on his stomach.

Bolin made his way to the street and shot some earth to keep his brother on the ground. But Mako was ready for it and dodged to the left as he sent fire in Bolin's direction. Bolin brought earth from the street up to protect from the blast and started punching pieces of the shield towards his brother. Mako kept dodging from left to right as he slowly made his way to Bolin. He then went into the air and kicked fire at Bolin's face but missed as Bolin back flipped out of the way.

When Bolin was on his feet, he made an earth pillar hit his brothers back as his feet hit the ground. Sending him to the floor. Mako was done. He lay on the street trying to get up. As Bolin walked towards him, he could see his brothers' amber eyes look at him with hate and anger.

Bolin didn't care; he needed to speak his mind.

"Listen Mako" He took a deep breath "I don't know what has gotten into you and I don't know what you're trying to prove by acting like a child. But you need to grow up. Mom and Dad want you home, I want you home." Bolin could feel a lump forming in his throat. "What happened to the brother I looked up to? What happened to the brother that played tag with me and helped me in school when bullies arrived?" Tears were forming in his eyes, his voice started to shake. "I just want my brother back. I want the brother who helped me sleep off thunder storms, I want the brother who showed me I could do anything as long as I never gave up, I want the brother who encouraged me to talk to the first girl I liked." Tears rolled down his eyes as his knees hit the ground. "I just want you back as my brother! I want you snap out of whatever it is you're going through and come home!"

Mako's gaze never changed, he showed no emotion besides anger. Bolin finally realized there was no way he was coming back. He got up and threw his duffle bag next to Mako and went inside.

Bolin looked at the ground, tears still rolling down his eyes. His father put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and hugged him.


	5. The World We Live In

"I'm taking away your bending. For good."

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!—"

Korra woke from another nightmare. _Why must this happen every night?!_ Korra looked up at the wooden ceiling. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light hitting her eyes. She could hear the city the same way she left it last night, noisy and full of life. She couldn't help but mouth the name 'Yakone', she felt as if she knew this person but she couldn't figure out why.

There was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

P'li entered Korra's room in the same outfit she was in last night, minus the bandana.

"Korra, I want you to go out and buy us some food. It's the least you can do for yesterday."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Korra couldn't believe her ears. They've never asked her to go out and get them anything. It was always make with whatever you have.

P'li pulled out some Yuans and handed them to Korra.

"Could you please go out and get us some food?"

"Sure…Just, let me get ready."

P'li walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Korra lit up and immediately jumped out of bed. She fixed her hair in her usual ponytail and two side tails. She then put on her regular water tribe clothes, brushed her teeth and went to the living area.

Ghazan was having a conversation with Ming-Hua on the couch, his feet on top of the chair on the other side of him. P'li and Zaheer were scanning the house for something. That's when Zaheer met Korra's gaze.

"Good morning, Korra."

She bowed

"Good morning Zaheer."

"Korra, really, you don't have to do that."

"I'm sorry; it's a force of habit."

"Well Korra, it's time you went ahead and explored the city. Ghazan and Ming-Hua are going to keep watch over the house, P'li and I are going to find a boat to get you to Air Temple Island later."

"Then I guess you want me to get them food and come back?"

Ghazan got up from the couch and took some of the money from Korra.

"It's alright Korra, we'll get the food, you go ahead and see the city for yourself."

Korra felt a smile creep up on her face.

Zaheer walked towards the front door and opened it for Korra. She took cautious steps, not sure if she was dreaming or not. She took her first few steps outside and heard the creaking of the door close behind her.

The sun warmed up Korra's skin, she looked up and saw a clear, cloudless day. She could hear the sound of Satomobiles honking, pedestrians walking left and right. She didn't know what to do, all her life she was told to move or stay put, but now, she could do what she wanted to do and no one could tell her otherwise.

Out of some bizarre instinct, she went left on the sidewalk. She passed by so many buildings, some made of bright brick, others of concrete that was losing its color. She opened up to a large park. She saw people walking all around, the city in the background. She saw the river with clear water the glistened from the sun. To her right she saw a group of people listening to a man on a megaphone saying something on top of a table. Behind him was a poster of a man in a dark cloak wearing a detailed, white mask with a red circle on top. She went to investigate.

"Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders?! Then join the Equalists! For too long, the bending elite of this city have forced non benders to live as lower class citizens! Join Amon, and together we will take down the bending establishment!"

Korra didn't know why, but she had the sudden urge to launch this guy in the air and let him fall on his neck.

"And what exactly is wrong with bending?" Asked Korra

The man looked at her with disgust "Let me guess, you're a bender?"

The way he said 'bender' was with so much disgust that Korra felt the hatred in his voice. She didn't want to admit she was a bender, people would probably agree with the guy, making her singled out.

"Does it matter? I'm just asking what you think is wrong with bending."

"Bending is a way to make hard working non benders looked down upon! It is a curse and the people who have it are the lowest form of humanity!"

"Yet people are born with it. Are you saying that we should just kill every single bender child who comes to life? Some people are born benders in non bending households, are you going to take away the children of those non bending parents?"

The man eyes widened. Not only did he not know how to respond, but the crowd looked away from Korra and looked at the man on the table with hatred. Korra took her opportunity.

"Yes, some benders are bad, I will admit there are people out there who will do anything to gain power and anything to force people to live under their rule."

The crowd looked at Korra

"But non benders have done the same thing throughout history. Remember the Peasant Uprising in Ba Sing Se? With the 46th Earth King using violence and oppression to force his people to follow his rules and laws. How about the crime in this city? Not all people are benders and they bully and force everyone, even benders, into forced labor. Some benders were evil warlords like Ozai and Chin. But that doesn't make non benders any better."

The crowd gave an applause to Korra. She could see that the preacher looked sad and confused. He got down from the table and walked away.

Korra felt a great sense of pride in doing that; it showed her that the people of this city are ready for change. Ready for the world to come back into its normal state of life. She walked out of the park and felt her stomach growl. _Maybe I should get some food. _She thought. She searched town for a while and saw a food cart selling fish on the other side of the street. _Finally, food._

She jogged to the other side of the street. Only to be hit by an oncoming moped.


	6. Friend or Foe?

Korra's body flew from the impact on the moped.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!" Said the girl on the moped in a panic.

"How could you not see me, I was right in front of..."

The girl on the moped removed her helmet; Korra saw the girl sway her hair left and right. Everything felt so slow, she saw the long black hair, the red lips, and concerned emerald – green eyes.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault I should have been more careful. Are you hurt?" She ran to Korra and knelt beside her.

"No, no I'm fine, really. In all actuality I should have been the one looking."

The girl put a hand over her face "I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be, really, it was all my fault. I should have waited before crossing the street."

Both of the girls got up and Korra dusted herself off. The girl gave out a hand.

"My name is Asami Sato."

Korra shook her hand "My name is Kanna." Remembering what Zaheer told her.

"I'm really sorry about hitting you with my moped."

"It's fine, really, I was raised to take heavier punches than that."

Asami looked at Korra from head to toe. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"That obvious, huh? Yeah I came here yesterday; this is my first time in Republic City."

"Well allow me to welcome you into our lovely city, Kanna. Let me make it up to you for hitting you with my moped. How about I treat you to some dinner tonight?"

"Tonight? Oh, I'm not sure, my guardians were going to show me some cool landmarks later."

Asami looked at the ground and took a deep breath

"Okay, look, I'm only asking because my mom can't make our reservation tonight and I don't want to go alone or miss the reservation."

Korra saw something; she saw that the girl needed a friend to be with. Plus, she never really met anyone her age.

"You know what; I'll take you on that offer Asami."

Korra saw Asami's eyes widen and she a gave a warm smile.

"Great! I'll see you at Kwong's Cuisine tonight." She ran to her moped

"Wait, where is that, what is that?" Korra had so many questions

"Just go downtown and you'll see a giant red building lit in the center of town. I'll do the rest."

Before Korra could ask any other questions, Asami was off on her moped riding to her destination.

Korra couldn't help but question who that girl was. She felt as if she knew the name 'Sato' but she couldn't remember what it was from. She almost forgot she was hungry.

Korra returned home when it was nearing the afternoon. The sun getting hotter the more she stayed out doors. She went inside and saw the group sitting around enjoying themselves. Ghazan was the first to notice.

"Hey Korra, back so soon?"

"Yeah, I need to ask some questions."

Korra told them about her day and how she encountered a preacher for the Equalists and how she got ran over by a girl named Asami.

"So she offered you to go eat with her?" Asked Ghazan

"Yeah, the thing is I don't know where this Kwong place is."

"Whoa, she wants you to go to Kwong's Cuisine? Wow, she's wealthy. What did you say her name was?"

"Asami Sato."

Zaheer looked up.

"I've heard of the Sato's. They're a very wealthy family and very influential in Republic City. Maybe befriending her could give us an edge when we stop the council. Korra, I want you to go to Kwong's Cuisine and know more about the Sato's, as much as you can get."

"But what about the airbenders?"

"They can wait until tomorrow. We just need an edge if we're to take down the government."

"Okay. So you know where it is Ghazan?" asked Korra

"Yeah, I can take you there, but you're going to need some better clothes if you want to get in. They got a strict dress code."

"Asami said she'd take care of that."

"Well this, Asami, really seems interested in you Korra."


	7. The Sato Name

Asami looked at the dimly lit room and saw several booths still open. She looked from table to table, hoping that maybe her acquaintance just sat at the wrong booth. She sighed. _I guess she's a no show. _She thought. She was about to request her check when she saw her acquaintance being led up by the host. She was wearing a long, silky blue dress. Her hair was let down and her bangs were pushed to one side. She looked as if she never wore clothes like this before and she had a hard time walking on heels.

The host bowed all the way to the ground "Here you are, Master Kanna."

"Uh, thank you." Kanna said it in a way as if she wasn't sure of herself.

The host then left the room and went back down stairs. Kanna slid into the booth.

"It's good to see you again Kanna! I was afraid you weren't going to show up."

"It was a little tricky finding the place, but I managed to get here just fine. You really didn't have to go through all the trouble of taking me to this place."

"I just wanted to show my way of apologizing for earlier."

Kanna gave a reassuring smile. "Really Asami, it was nothing. I already told you it was my fault in the first place."

Asami couldn't help but feel good around this person. She thought that maybe she could be friends with her.

The server came in with two plates. "Your appetizers, Miss Sato." The server then walked away.

Asami saw Kanna looked like she was struggling with something. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, he said your name was Sato right? As in, the creators of the Satomobiles?"

"Yes, I am the daughter of Hiroshi Sato."

"Hiroshi is the creator, correct?"

"Yes. Well, was…"

Asami looked at the vase holding the flowers. One of the roses was beginning to wilt.

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I know what kind of pain you're going through. My parents died when I was very young."

Asami became less tense. She's never met anyone with just as rough of a past.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Asked Kanna

She let out a sigh of relief and decided to tell her, her story.

"When I was six years old, my father was murdered by the Agni Kai Triad during a break in and robbery. I still remember everything clearly. I heard my mother scream and ran downstairs only to see the burnt flesh on my father's face. Since then, my mother gave me the best teachers in the city to train me against benders and non benders alike."

Asami looked up and saw that Kanna understood her all too well.

"I don't remember how old I was. But I was kidnapped by a terrorist group who was about to kill me. My parents and my now guardians broke into the compound they kept me in and gave their lives to help me escape. Since then, the group has still been after me and I've had to run from them all my life."

Asami never felt so relaxed around anyone before. Not even her mother. She felt as if she could be herself for once. She never really had friends. But maybe she could finally know what it's like to have one that understands what she went through.

"Hey, Kanna? Let's not let our childhood ruin our night."

Kanna gave an apologetic smile "Agreed."

The night went well for the two of them. They talked about their likes and dislikes. Favorite food, best book they read. It felt like they talked for minutes but the restaurant was about to close for the night. Asami then asked Kanna if she wanted to meet her mother. The two of them walked to Asami's house.

"It's crazy, I've never met anyone who I could get along with so well." Exclaimed Kanna

"Yeah, me too. All my life I've had to deal with adults telling me what to do, forced to go on boring business meetings, and meet random people from one place to the next. But for once, I feel like I can actually be myself."

The Mansion was lit with outdoor lights shined onto the house.

"Wow, I've never seen a house that big before."

Asami could make out the shadow of her mother on the second floor window staring at her.

"Hey, Kanna. I know that you wanted to meet my mother, but I think she's already in bed by now. I'm sorry for bringing you out here so late."

"No worries, just like you I can take care of myself, by myself. I really enjoyed tonight. It was different, but really nice."

"I felt the same way. So maybe we could hang out again some other time?"

"Sure, but not tomorrow. My guardians already told me that we're going to see those landmarks I mentioned earlier."

"Kanna, I know this'll sound weird. But I'm really glad I hit you with my moped."

Asami and Kanna laughed.

"You know, you never did tell me why you asked me to come to Kwong's tonight."

"Normally, I don't get into crashes. I'm a really skilled driver and crashing into someone is rarer than rare for me. I couldn't just let the person who ruined my streak just walk off."

Kanna giggled.

"Maybe we could go to the park sometime?" Asked Kanna

"Sure! Two days from now I'll meet up with you at the entrance around noon. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great!"

Asami parted ways with Kanna. She watched as she disappeared into the night. She turned around and unlocked the door. When she entered she saw her mom standing in the door way. Her hair was let down and she was in her green night gown.

"Who is she?" She asked

"A friend of mine. I accidentally hit her with my moped so I treated her to dinner."

"You need to be more careful Asami, she could be a member of a gang."

"Mom, you worry too much. And besides, you're the one who gave me the lessons to protect myself if anything like that ever happened."

She saw her mother calm down

"You're right. Besides, it's not every day you go out and meet someone your age anymore. So when do you meet her again?"

"In two days."

"Good. Because tomorrow, Amon is taking you to visit some very important people."

"The Agni Kai Triad?"

"Yes, I think it's time we pay them a visit and… give them the hospitality we Sato's are capable of."


	8. The News

It was a cloudy day. The ocean was calm but gave a presence that said it was going to get worse. Zaheer looked ahead on the small boat they managed to find. Ahead of them was Air Temple Island. The sun above it gave it an almost out of world feel to its presence as parts of the light seeped through the clouds. Its rock formations getting more detailed and closer the more the boat moved. Zaheer turned around.

"So how did dinner with Ms. Sato go?"

"It went well. She's a really nice girl and we have a lot in common. We're meeting each other tomorrow at the park."

"Just remember Korra, right now we need her for information on the location of the Council members. If she becomes suspicious of your actions, don't hesitate to kill her."

"I won't."

Korra felt troubled by the thought of killing Asami. She's only known her for a day and the thought of killing her made Korra feel sick to the bone. They had so much in common and Korra had never met anyone else her age. She looked at the ocean and thought about the small amount of time they spent, and how it felt like they've known each other for what seemed like decades.

Zaheer raised a brow.

"You're awfully quiet for someone who's going to learn airbending."

Korra looked up "Just, thinking about the future."

"The future can wait. Remember, we're journalists wanting to see what it's like to be airbenders. We may be here for awhile, so for today, I'm Yurro and your-"

"Kanna, I know."

The boat hit the dock and they both got out. Zaheer tied the boat on a rope and they were both immediately greeted by a man with a blue arrow tattooed on his head and had a goatee.

"Who are you people?"

"Sorry for the unexpected visit, sir. We're journalists who wanted to see how airbender culture differs from the other three elements for our news article. We want to show the people the calm and peaceful nature from firsthand experience rather than reading it from a history book."

The tattooed man stroked his goatee in thought. He sighed.

"Well I can't simply just tell you two to leave after going through all the trouble of coming here. I guess I could show you are ways. We were just about to start morning meditation."

On the way to the meditation outlook, Korra and Zaheer found out the name of this man is Tenzin. He has three kids, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. His wife, Pema, is pregnant and should be expecting a child soon.

Zaheer and Korra stood with Tenzin along with his kids in front of a bunch of ancient looking screens with the air symbol on it.

"Here, is a time honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of airbending. Jinora, would you like to explain?"

The eldest daughter nodded and stood in front of Zaheer and Korra

"The goal is to weave your way through the gates without touching them."

Korra raised an eyebrow

"That seems, relatively easy."

Zaheer looked at her.

"I believe you're supposed to go through while they're moving."

"That's correct, good guess!" exclaimed Jinora

Tenzin then lifted his arms smoothly and slowly. Air formed around the outlines of his arms, and, just as slowly as he formed them going up, he gently released the wind onto the screens. They moved quickly, even surprising Korra on how powerful the small gust was. Tenzin then took out a leaf, and released it onto the screens as he explained further.

"The key is to be like the leaf. Flow with the movement of the gates. Jinora will demonstrate. "

Jinora nodded. She then quickly and silently flowed through the gates. Korra has never seen such grace, she moved in a fashion that seemed out – worldly, her feet looked as if they never moved, and her body looked weightless.

"Airbending is all about spiral movements." explained Tenzin. "When you meet resistance, you must be able to switch direction within a moment's notice."

Jinora made it to the other side and blew a gust of air to keep the screens moving.

"This is very interesting, Master Tenzin. But do you think my associate, Kanna, and I, could maybe see some airbending in action?" asked Zaheer

Tenzin stroked his goatee

"I suppose so. But first let us learn a little about air nomad culture. If this is for an article, then you should know the basics of how it started and some notable nomads as well."

Tenzin then went on, on how air nomads were a nation of people who detached themselves from all worldly concerns and found peace and freedom. He mentioned Monk Tang Xu, and his fast that lasted ninety – eight days, the pastries and the vegetarian diet that came with being an Air nomad. But what Korra found more interesting than anything was his mention of Avatar Aang. On how he ended the Hundred Years War and how he brought peace to the world.

After learning a little bit of their culture, Tenzin showed Korra and Zaheer different forms of bending styles that airbenders used. Korra paid immediate and all attention on this. She needed to see the movement, the form, and the execution very carefully if she ever wanted to become the Avatar.

Suddenly a woman in black armor came forth. She had short gray hair; two scars were on her right cheek. Her green eyes gave a story of loss, betrayal, and strength. She looked angry and disappointed.

"Tenzin, I need to talk to you." She looked at Korra and Zaheer with a raised brow. "In private."

"Very well, Jinora, if you'd be so kind as to show our guests to their boat."

Jinora nodded and Tenzin left with the lady.

"Okay dad, Come on guys."

Zaheer got up and looked at Korra.

"I need you to see what the woman needed to talk about."

Korra looked confused

"Why?"

"If she wants to say things in private, then maybe something important happened. Plus, you'll be able to use a little of what you learned today."

Korra did like the idea of that.

"Hey Jinora, is it okay if you could show me to the bathroom before Yurro and I leave?"

"Sure, just take those stairs into the building and take a right. By the stairs, there's a door on the left that has a bathroom. Just catch up to us when you're done."

"Okay, thank you."

Korra watched as they walked away and noticed that Ikki and Meelo left earlier than she did. She took the opportunity to catch up to Tenzin and the woman. She walked around for a bit and saw them face away from her on an outlook that faced the ocean. She slowly moved into a bush to listen carefully.

"Lin, are you absolutely sure of this. You're one hundred percent sure?"

"Tenzin I told you, it's time to move on. You can't just keep beating yourself up."

Tenzin sighed

"So that's it then? The search is done?"

"I'm afraid so, we have to face facts that odds are, she's…"

Everything went silent for a good while, all Korra could hear was the sound of the ocean.

"So then what you're saying is right?" began Tenzin "No one has seen her or her captors anywhere?"

"I'm sorry Tenzin, but the White Lotus has given up their search. The Avatar is dead."


	9. New Beginnings

Asami descended down into a tunnel with only the sound of an elevator's hum. It was pitch black except for the light that shined the stairwell that she had to go through to go into the Equalist base. She walked towards the entrance and opened up to a large facility the size of an air base. She saw the two posters of Amon hanging above the factory and the mecha tanks on each side lined up with inspectors checking to see if everything was in order. She noticed her mother talking to one of the engineers. She was in her usual attire, a business professional suite with a sash on her waist. Her hair was in a bun and she let part of her curls hang on both sides of her face. Asami walked up to her.

"Mom, have you seen Amon?"

"He's in the next room making sure that everything goes according to plan tonight."

"Okay, thank you."

Asami walked through the door and walked up the flight of stairs. Each step echoed as her shoe hit the steps. When she came to the top, she opened the next door and saw a man looking at a table. Equalist posters hung left and right. In the front of the room stood plans for the end of Republic City. Most notable to Asami was the destruction of the Pro – Bending Arena. She felt a sense of joy thinking about the explosion, leaving no evidence of the arena intact. She closed the door behind her and Amon turned his head to the side.

"Ah, Asami. I was expecting you a little later, but I guess we can get started now."

Amon walked to the left of the room and opened a cabinet; in there he picked up an Equalists uniform. He then placed a pair of gloves on top along with a mask.

"It's time the world knows about us Asami. We have lives in the shadows, watching and hiding, for far too long. But now…" He began walking towards Asami "Now it's time to end this abomination once and for all."

Amon handed the uniform to Asami.

"Now is the time for Equality. And, with you at my side, there'll be nothing to stop us."

Asami looked at the mask. She saw the detail of the emerald green goggles, the golden head piece matching the colors of red and black. She remembered her training throughout her life. The years spent practicing and perfecting chi – blocking. The years spent fighting against benders to perfect her abilities. Years spent fighting her way to the top and after all this time, she was ready.

"I'm ready whenever you are."

"First, we must think about our plan on assaulting the Agni Kai Triad. Come here, I want to show you what I know."

They walked towards the table that Amon laid out; she saw a schematic for the building they're hiding in. She also noticed the miniature pieces of Equalist symbols across the table.

"We plan to strike here," He pointed to the eastern wall of the facility, "I mole told me that this is where they sleep. I was also told that on the western side is another barrack and at the top is the bedroom slash office of their leader, Cabal. Our plan is to simultaneously detonate a pair of explosives and catch them off guard in the middle of the night. The troops will apprehend every bender in there and knock the ones out that didn't become unconscious during the explosion. Once inside, you, Lieutenant, and I will walk with a few of our best men and end the Agni Kai Triad once and for all. When Cabal has been captured we'll begin the ceremony to show the world bending is no longer needed in this world."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." said Amon

In walked Lieutenant. His green goggles were on his forehead. His kali sticks were on his back in the shape of an 'X'.

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but I just received news from our men inside the Police Headquarters. The White Lotus stopped by and told the people to end their search for the Avatar. They have officially declared her dead."

Asami's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she just heard. She always knew that the Avatar was a threat, but now, it's as if the spirits themselves wanted the Equalists to usher in this new age of equality.

Amon moved to the board where their plans were laid. He picked up a chalk piece and erased one of the final steps on the list. 'Find and kill the Avatar.' He stood there for a moment staring at the board in silence. Finally he spoke.

"Now there'll be nothing to stop us." He turned and faced Asami and Lieutenant. "We have a lot to change in these coming months, and even more in the following years. But it'll be worth it. We have been given a chance to change the world for the better. And, I believe there is no room for debate. The world will be cleansed from this plague once and for all. Lieutenant, I want you to gather the troops for an assembly. I want to tell them the news."

Lieutenant bowed.

"As you wish."

Lieutenant walked out of the room and closed the door. It was quiet for some time and Asami decided to go into the bathroom to put on her outfit. She looked at the clothes she was wearing and noted on the perfect fit. But her outfit was different from the rest. The texture was made of leather. It was protective, but it didn't make her lose any of her speed. The details on the shirt and pants were also different. It was striped like a zebra buffalo but instead of black and white it was with red and black. On the back was the sign of the Equalists inside a red circle. She put on her mask and noticed the red scarf that was supposed to be covering her neck, was replaced with a golden one that matched her head piece and instead of being given regular gloves, she was given two electric gloves for double the pain. When she walked out of the bathroom, Amon was waiting for her.

"Asami, I need you to know that you can finally avenge your father's death. No longer will you have to suffer knowing you could never do a thing. If he were here today, I'm sure that he would be proud of what you've become. Now, let's tell the troops the good news."

_They worked fast. _Thought Asami. She walked downstairs and saw a large group of people in uniform waiting in silence for the news to be delivered. She saw a microphone, Lieutenant and her mother, all waiting to hear what Amon had to say. She stood by her mother as Amon began his speech.

"My fellow Eqaulists." The crowd was so silent you could hear the sound of spider rats skitter. "Today is a day to remember. Not only because we will come out of hiding, but of the death of the Avatar. I have lived my life dreaming of the day that the world could come together and end the abomination that is known as bending. Thanks to the gracious funding from the Sato's, I was able to put my plan into fruition and not only start my dream, but begin building the world from the ground up. We are the ones who will lead this new world, this world of freedom, this world of brothers and sisters who are willing to lay down their lives for the sake of the few who can't defend themselves. I know what I ask of you is too great a cost, but now that the Avatar lay with the spirits, it is our time to rise from the earth and take back what's ours. It is time to make benders pay for oppressing us and it is time to make this world equal!"

The crowd of people screamed in approval. They each kept chanting Amons name to the point you weren't sure if it was an echo or the crowd.

Asami's mother put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her with a smile on her face. She knew she didn't have to say anything. Asami already knew that she would say she was proud of her, that she was glad that Asami grew up to be someone who could make a difference. She remembered the day of her father's funeral and remembered her mother comforting her as her father was slowly descending into the earth. She remembered her mother getting on her knee, looking her in the eye and telling her everything she needed to know.

"Asami, I know that right now times are tough, but you need to know that you're stronger than you think. The men who took your father away from us are cowards and will come to justice. You are going to become a strong, smart, young lady who will learn to defend herself from anyone and everyone. They think they won by stealing and killing what was ours but they don't know what true strength is. True strength, is suffering but still managing to get back up and face the people who hurt you. But what I truly want to tell you my child is this. Never trust a bender."


	10. Fear

Mako woke to the sound of footsteps and laughter in the hallway. His eyes slowly adjusted to the light fixture above. As he tried to sit up, he clenched his abs from the pain and laid back down when his back rejected getting up. He felt the bruises and the cuts received by Bolin and he immediately cursed him for what he did. Mako didn't get why his brother acted that way nor did he care, he just wanted to get on with his life away from his family.

When he finally adjusted to the light, he looked at his surroundings and remembered he was in the infirmary of the Agni Kai Triad. He noticed multiple beds lined up across from him and beside him, but he was the only one in there. In the far left corner he noticed the doctor, Payam, was looking at his clipboard, Mako could clearly see his name on the sheet of paper, and realized he was being evaluated.

"How bad is it doc?"

The doctor immediately turned around. Mako saw the shocked amber eyes look at him as if he'd seen a ghost. He wore a standard doctor uniform; white coat that went down to his knee caps, white pants, white gloves, but black shoes. His face was a fair oval shape but nearing the age when it began to show wrinkles. He was tanned, but not a dark tan, it was more on the red side. He had a vertical scar right under his left eye from when his father went crazy one night, and a voice that didn't match who he was. The guy was nice but his voice was deep and powerful.

"Spirits, you're awake?!" Payam moved towards Mako and scanned his eyes. "How are you feeling? You took a nasty hit from that earthbender, if he had hit you a little harder; your back would have given out. Lay on your stomach."

Mako moved as best he could, but the pain was too much. Payam slowly but quickly moved him on his stomach.

"Mako, I'm going to heal your back the best I can, but you need to remain still as I apply it. It is going to sting at first, but it'll get easier over time."

Mako nodded in approval.

Payam moved towards the sink and filled a bucket of water; he brought the bucket next to Mako and slowly moved the water up to his back. The water was cold and was applied to the entirety of the back. Mako could feel his back start to burn and sting, his face scrunched together from the pain. But soon, it got better and Mako relaxed his muscles.

"How long have I been out?"

"Only a day, but you weren't supposed to wake up until the day after. Honestly Mako you're stronger than you look, most of us thought you wouldn't wake for a week."

"How goes the operation? Are we going to raid the bank?"

Payam looked at Mako with disgust. "Don't add me into this... operation. What you're doing, what everyone here in the Agni Kai Triad is doing, is wrong. I'm only here because I was forced to, not because I wanted to. You people came into my house and threatened my family. If you continue to go down this path, you better be prepared for an early grave, because that's all you're getting."

"Well unless you want us to finish the job, I suggest you start telling me what I want to know."

Payam sighed.

"Yes. Tomorrow, Cabal, you, and a few of his best men are going to rob the Republic City National Bank. But let me just say that this is a big mistake."

"I don't need you to tell me anything, all I need you to do is heal me."

The room went silent for what felt like hours. Next thing Mako knew was that the water was taken off from his back.

"Lay on your back."

Mako turned and realized that his back felt perfectly fine now, he could move quicker and his abs didn't hurt as much. Payam added the water to his abs and the same burning sensation from before came back. Mako saw the glow of the water as Payam moved his hands in the same slow motion over and over again.

Before Mako could say anything, Payam was finished. Mako sat up without any pain in the body and got out of bed. He put on his duster shirt and walked out the door without giving a thank you to Payam. Outside, he saw that the hallways were relatively empty. He walked down the left and opened up to the side of the main hall. To the side of him was the side of the up-sloping staircase. He could hear the fountain in the middle burning with fire. As he walked towards the steps, he heard a familiar voice; he moved around the corner and saw it was his leader, Cabal, sitting next to the statue of a black dragon alone. Cabal looked at him.

"Well, look who it is." Cabal was a tall guy who seemed he could lift the statue all by himself. His voice had an accent to it, Mako wasn't sure where from, but it sounded foreign. His lifeless, dark brown eyes stared at Mako as he walked towards him. Mako saw the side burns were starting to grow out to the side of his face; he had a striking face, one that could be singled out in an entire room as one of the best. He wore a red and gold coat that had a phoenix in the middle. His hair was slicked back and wore black pants and black shoes. "How ya doin' Mako? Most of us thought you were a gonah."

"I'm feeling better. Payam gave me some lip, but nothing to worry about."

Cabal raised a brow

"Did he know? It's best I give 'im whuats comin' to 'im. People like 'im need to learn their place in this world Mako. They need to learn hard workin' men like you an' me are the superiors in this establishment. I might 'ave to kill his wife, that'll make 'im think about what comes out of 'is mouth."

Suddenly a loud explosion occurred on both sides of the building. Mako could hear the screams on both sides and felt the hair of the back of his neck stand up.

"Mako, go check whuat's happenin' on the right side of the buildin', I'll go check the left!"

Mako ran as fast as he could, he smelled smoke coming from the barracks. As he was nearing the hall he heard the sound of firebenders as they were trying to fight something back. By the time Mako reached the barracks he saw his comrades scream as they were being electrocuted by a girl in a red and black striped outfit with a gold scarf. His comrades fell to the ground and saw the light fixture above was tilting left and right. The girl and Mako stared at each other for awhile mostly because Mako was too shocked at the scene around him. This girl took down five of the best firebenders in the triad and she wasn't even catching her breath.

The light went out and Mako saw the emerald green goggles moving as fast as possible towards him. He shot a fire ball at her but she easily dodged it to her left. He continued to shoot as many fireballs as he could but she kept dodging and dodging, she looked like blur, a single image that just kept coming forward. Mako put both of his fists in front of him and shot as intensely as he could. The hallway lit up into a cascade of orange and red that seemed to never end. At the corner of his eye, he saw she was right beside him. He twisted his body to where he was going to kick her with his heel but she zapped his leg, he felt it go limp and numb. He was about to shoot more fire at her but she grabbed his fist and let out as much electricity as possible into his system. Mako never experienced this type of pain before, he screamed at the top of his lungs. Slowly, his body went numb and he could feel he was about to black out. He fell to the floor and could see she wasn't even hit once by anything he threw at her. He looked at the mask and saw something frightening in it, something lifeless.

Mako heard loud footsteps down the hall becoming louder and louder the closer they came. He heard a deep, scratchy voice.

"You benders need to learn, you're useless in this world."

Mako could see a hooded man with a single red dot on top of his white mask. The masked man came down to Mako's face.

"It's time the oppressors became the oppressed."

* * *

><p>Quick note, I just wanted to say that not many people viewed chapter 8. I'm not sure if it's because it was boring or short or what, but reading it helps with the plot and I'd appreciate if you'd read it. Thank you.<p> 


	11. The Revelation

Asami stood beside Lieutenant on the lift. Everything was being prepared, the prisoners, the guards, and the people inside. Everything needed to go according to plan in order to show the world what true power is. She looked and made sure her scarf was on right and checked to see if there was any burn marks noticeable on her costume, she found none and checked her gloves to see if they were in working condition if things got out of hand. Good to go.

"You did well out there in the Agni Kai Triad base Asami, You're quite the protégé." Said Lieutenant

Asami turned to Lieutenant and noticed he groomed his mustache to appear farther stretched than it normally is. Not only that, but his goggles were on his eyes instead of on top of his head. She guessed even Lieutenant wanted to look as presentable as possible to the crowd of people.

"How many do you think are out there waiting for us?" asked Asami

"I've been told it's a full house tonight. Everyone is ready to find out what the Equalists are all about."

"Do you know what's going to happen tonight?"

"Amon has kept me in the dark as much as you kid. Nobody knows but him. Well, after tonight everyone will know."

After awhile Amon came to the stage.

"Are you two ready?" He asked

"Yes, sir." Replied Lieutenant

"Always." Said Asami

"Good, then let's begin."

Amon signaled a soldier to signal the speaker above. Amon got into place and the lift slowly ascended up. When they were about to reach the top, Asami could hear the speaker.

"Please welcome your hero, your savior, Amon!"

Asami's eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness of the room. She saw so many heads in the room from front to back and couldn't even guess how many there were. The crowd applauded and cheered at the sight of Amon.

Amon moved towards the microphone.

"My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich, and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did, that firebender took my family from me… and… he took my face. I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since."

Asami never knew that, she felt sorry for him and wanted to give him a reassuring hand on the shoulder to show that everything will be alright. But she knew she couldn't, it was a weakness. Amon continued his speech.

"As you may have heard, the Avatar has been reported officially dead by the White Lotus."

The crowd cheered in approval on the information.

"With the Avatar out of the way, it'll help show the world the horrors of bending. It has been the cause of every war, in every era. But that, is about to change. I know you've been wondering, 'What is the Revelation?' you are about to get your answer. Since the beginning of time, the Spirits have acted as guardians of our world, and they have spoken to me. They say the Avatar has failed humanity, and they are right. The Spirits have chosen me, to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make equality a reality. The power, to take away a person's bending away… Permanently."

The crowd gasped in shock, Asami's eyes widened. Had she made a mistake? Is she following a nut case? She looked at Lieutenant to see if he believed any of this, and even he was just as confused as Asami was.

"Now for a demonstration, please welcome Lightning Bolt Zolt, leader of the Triple Threat Triad, and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City."

The crowd booed at Zolt and Asami could barely hear Zolt say 'boo yourselves.'

"Zolt has amassed a fortune for using and extorting non-benders. But his reign of terror, is about to come to an end. Now, in the interest of fairness, I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending."

Asami saw Lieutenant remove Zolts rope and push him to one side of the stage. Zolt got into a stance.

"You're going to regret doing that pal!"

Zolt shot a fireball at Amon who easily dodged it. Zolt kept shooting flame after flame, and Amon kept getting closer and closer. He then shot lightning that moved faster than the blink of an eye, but even Amon moved quicker than that. Amon immediately grabbed his wrist and moved it to the ground into the ceiling, blowing up machinery and blowing up lights. When Amon was behind Zolt, he stuck a finger in the back of his neck, keeping him immobilized on his knees while Zolt still spewed lightning. Amon raised Zolts head and put his thumb on Zolts forehead with his index on his temple.

Asami saw as Zolts lightning slowly diminished into a brilliant display of orange flame, which, too, faded. Zolt fell to the ground and Amon stood there, calm, collected, acted as if nothing happened, acting as if Zolt wouldn't get up and spew more fire. Zolt got to his knees and threw a fist at Amon, but nothing happened. The crowd gasped in shock and Asami couldn't believe her eyes. He couldn't bend.

"Wha…What did you do to me…?" Said Zolt weakly

"Your firebending is gone, forever." Stated Amon

Asami thought her eyes were playing tricks, she blinked and blinked but everything was still where it was at.

"The era of bending is over, a new era, of equality, has begun!"

The crowd cheered at the sight of everything that occurred, Asami now realized the strange feeling about Amon being insane was gone. She saw the leader she looked up to again, and realized there was still a lot of firebending garbage left to put out. Including that firebender she fought in the hallway.

An Equalist soldier untied the next victim, Shady Shin, a recruiter for the Triple Threat Triad and Zolts right hand man. Shady Shin didn't even put up a fight, he slowly moved backwards only to get his bending taken away slowly. Next was the leader of the Agni Kai Triad, Cabal. A ruthless man who put children onto slave ships and sent them to Spirits know where. Cabal put up a pathetic fight; he shot one fire ball that landed nowhere near Amon. He, too, lost his bending.

The final one was the bender she fought in the hallway. He had short hair, sharp features, and strange pointy eyebrows. The man slowly walked away from Amon, but for every step taken, Amon took one in return. Something happened in the man that snapped, he immediately shot a blast that encompassed the whole stage, but Amon dodged to the side and slowly made his way towards the man. The man kept firing fire after fire at Amon but just kept missing and missing. Amon was breathing distance by the time he shooting more fire. Amon twisted his arm to his back. He then kicked the back of the man's knee to the ground and placed a thumb on his forhead. The man screamed 'no' at the top of his lungs. He slumped to the ground and laid there.

Amon walked to the microphone.

"This ends the Revelation. And this is only the beginning, soon, we will take down the council of Republic City, make them pay for ruining the non-bending class by showing them what it's like to be one of us. Equality is upon us brother and sisters, and this world will know that bending will no longer be needed in this world, again!"

The crowd cheered at their leader. Foot soldiers dragged the bodies of those who lost their bending. They were going to a prison where they could never hurt anyone again, and never bend again.


	12. Metal

Bolin wandered around in the early morning sun down the street towards one of Mako's favorite food places, 'The Pomegranate Fire', it was a small red building with its signs background in the shape of a flame. Bolin remembered Mako coming in here when their parents got divorced.

Bolin entered through the double door and was greeted by the chef of the establishment, Oyaji. Oyaji was an old man, but he still had strength that looked chiseled out of stone and a voice that could boom from one part of the city to the next.

"Bolin is that you?! Why, I haven't seen you in ages! How's it going? You want the usual?"

Bolin remembered he was always friendly to everyone he ever met, no matter how stubborn or rude.

"Actually Oyaji, I was wondering if Mako came in here recently, I'm trying to look for him."

"No, I haven't seen your brother in awhile." Oyaji stroked the hair on his head in thought.

"Oh, alright, thank you."

Bolin was about to exit the building when Oyaji put a hand on his shoulder

"Bolin…I don't know what has gotten into your brother, but you need to help him anyway you can. He came in here last night looking for a place to sleep and I told him he couldn't. He got mad, real mad, and almost burned me and my kitchen."

"Why did you lie?" Bolin asked confused

Oyaji looked at the floor "Because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I didn't want you to hear your brother for what he really is."

"Trust me. I know what he is, and I plan to change him." Bolin stated

Bolin gave a goodbye to Oyaji, and left the building.

Bolin traveled for who knows how long, he went to every shop, every vendor, and every alley he could find. No Mako in sight and no Mako anywhere.

"Mako, where are you?" said Bolin in frustration

Bolin remembered when they were kids and Mako was always where you wanted to find him, he was there to help at every path and Bolin just couldn't believe what he's become. He threw a fist at the air trying to earthbend rocks to fly away. But instead, he heard the thump of a woman hit the floor.

Bolin turned around and saw an old lady with gray hair and two scars on her right cheek. The lady got up and yelled at Bolin.

"Watch where you're bending, you could have seriously injured me!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there, it was a mistake!"

Bolin rushed to the lady "Are you hurt."

She pushed away his arm "Get away from me you good for nothing delinquent!"

Bolin looked behind her at the scene of how things occurred. He raised an eye brow.

"Are you sure I flung you over here? I don't see any earth off the ground."

The lady brushed the dirt off of her metal outfit. "You didn't earthbend, you metalbent."

Bolins eyes became wide; he looked at his hands "Metalbend…me…?"

The lady looked at Bolin for awhile, evaluating him. "You really didn't know you could metalbend could you?"

"No, I – I've never metalbended before in my life."

The lady extended her hand "Lin Beifong, Chief of the Republic City Police."

"Beifong? As in, daughter of Toph Beifong?! The greatest earthbender who ever lived?!" Bolin felt his legs almost give out from the sheer excitement it was to meet the daughter of the one great Toph. He grabbed her hand and shook up and down faster than he thought possible.

"It's such an honor to meet the daughter of the greatest earthbender who ever lived!" Bolin said in excitement.

Lin grabbed her hand out of his hold and rolled her eyes.

"Look kid, either calm down or I won't tell you what you really want to hear."

"Okay, calming down, not hyper, just me being calm in front of the daughter of the great Toph Beifong."

Lin shrugged

"Yes, I'm the daughter of Toph Beifong. Now listen. You say you've never metalbended before, yet you just metalbent me, the Chief of Police to the ground."

Bolin's eyes widened.

"Furthermore," she continued "That is considered an offense for bending at an officer of the law."

Bolin's eyes looked at the ground in embarrassment and shame.

"But you're not going to jail; you're going to learn metalbending under me."

Bolin darted back to the Lin's face, it was the same grouchy, old face, but now the eyes seemed more sincere.

"If what you say is true, that you've never metalbended, and you managed to bring me down to the ground, you've got to be one of the most talented benders I've ever seen."

Bolin could feel his face become red from excitement. He couldn't believe what was happening.

"So, what do you say, What's-Your-Face? Do we have a deal?"

"Yes! A million times yes! Of course we have a deal!"

"Good. Meet me on top of the old oak tree in the park in the evening. We'll begin your training there."

"Yes sir! I mean Ma'am!"

"Goodbye What's-Your-Face."

"Goodbye Chief! Oh, uh, my name is Bolin!"

Bolin ran home as fast as he could, he couldn't wait to tell his Dad the good news. Then he was going to run all the way to the other side of the city to tell his Mom. The smile never left his face.


	13. Friend

"She needs to be kept out of sight for some time. If she is seen, we'll never achieve our goal of complete harmony between man and spirit."

"Getting her out of that compound was hard enough, what exactly do you want us to do?"

"Teach her how to fight, teach her that this world is not meant for Kings and Queens, teach her that she is the only one who can accomplish this goal for she is the Avatar. Then, when Harmonic Convergence has ended and all leaders of all nations have fallen, kill her."

Korra's entire body jerked to life. _Night after night after night! _She placed her hands on her head and shook away the remaining nightmare out of her thoughts. She laid in bed staring at the outline of her legs. She took long, silent deep breaths and calmed her nerves.

When she felt her body and mind return to their natural state, she got out of bed and felt the warm wooded floor underneath her feet. She felt the sawdust stick the bottom of her feet as she took each and every step towards the bathroom. She changed into her usual attire and went into the living room, only to be greeted by Zaheer.

"Good morning, Korra."

"Good morning"

"Tomorrow we will begin your airbending training."

Korra's eyes widened and she felt a smile creep up on her face. Only to turn confused.

"But, who's going to teach me?"

"I will."

Korra raised a brow.

"But you can't bend"

"That doesn't mean I can't teach you, I watched Tenzin closely, not only that but I have learned a lot about air nomad culture when we were moving around from place to place. I am the next perfect candidate to teach you everything about airbending. And, I'm your only candidate because the minute Tenzin knows you're the Avatar, everything we've been working for will crumble to the ground."

"You do have a point. So then today it's okay to hang out with Asami?"

"Yes, you can go ahead and make your way there now."

Korra smiled and thanked him. She opened the door and turned left like she did the first time. She recognized the red brick building and other buildings filled with people and sidewalks with pedestrians.

What she didn't know was that someone bumped into her from the alley way. Korra fell to the ground and felt her head throb from the pain she received. She looked up and saw a guy wearing a green shirt and had slicked back hair except for the back of his head.

"Are you okay?" asked Korra

"Yeah, I'm fine, a bit bruised but I'm okay."

The boy looked up and his eyes widened. Korra could see he had a single hair dangling on his forehead and bright green eyes. He got up and offered a hand.

"My names Bolin, what's your name?"

She grabbed his hand.

"Kanna"

"Nice to meet you Kanna, what's a girl like you doing by herself in the middle of the day?"

"I was about to meet a friend of mine at the park."

"That's cool, sorry to bump into you like that, I was in a hurry. Which reminds me, I got to go. See you!"

Korra waved goodbye and didn't understand why he was so weird and friendly. She continued walking to the park.

Upon reaching the park, she saw Asami by the entrance and felt something jump in her chest when they made eye contact. Korra picked up her pace and started jogging towards her.

"Hey, Kanna!"

"Hey. How are you?"

The two of them explored every nook and cranny of the park. They fed the fish in the river, talked about books, and sat under the shade of an old tree.

"I can't believe it's already late in the afternoon. Time sure does fly." Said Asami

"Yeah, usually the days seem to never end for me, there is just so little to do."

"I know what you mean, I can only read so much before getting bored of reading an entire library."

The two of them sat there in silence. But it wasn't an awkward silence, it was nice and Korra didn't mind. Korra felt the sun hit her arms and face and loved the warm feeling of the sun. A slow breeze went her way and for once she felt at peace.

That was until Korra felt her mind sting and see images flash before her eyes. She saw faces she didn't recognize, a man with a blue tattoo on his head, a man with white hair and a white beard, and a women with white makeup and red eye shadow. She felt something she's never felt and her body began to tremble, her heart raced, her breathing became rapid, and her eyes moved from one direction to the next so rapidly she never knew it was possible. All of a sudden, things became dark and Korra saw images of so many people and didn't know anything on what was happening. For a small moment, she felt in control and quickly pushed away the faces and thoughts. She felt sweat drop from the tip of her nose, her ears rang and her vision became blurry. She couldn't move, but she heard a muffled noise on her left year.

"Kanna, are you okay? Kanna!"

Korra felt hands place her back on the floor making her face up. She saw concerned eyes but didn't know what to make of it, she didn't know what to make of anything. _I guess I can't escape my nightmares_. She thought.

This never happened to her, all her life she had nightmares, but it was natural, she never thought anything of it, everyone had nightmares and everyone got scared when the moment arose but this was different, she actual felt like she was being consumed by a never ending darkness filled with lost souls and white eyes.

When she came to, she saw artificial light look into her eyes. She didn't know what was happening. She saw Asami on one side of the small room with sadness and concern in her eyes. She noticed a man looking into her eyes with a firebent finger.

"She seems fine, just a little weak. Most likely she experienced brief unconsciousness which could be triggered from a lack of water, food, sleep, exhaustion, or a number of other reasons. But she should be fine nonetheless." Explained the man in a white coat.

"Thank you doctor." Said Asami

"Would you like me to leave you two alone?" asked the doctor

"If it's not too much to ask. Thank you."

Korra saw the doctor leave the room and noticed Asami come closer to her.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know, I feel like I was just hit by ten mopeds."

Asami gave a weak smile, she knew Korra was just trying to lighten the mood.

"What happened?" asked Korra. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know, one minute we're staring at the afternoon sun and then the next your eyes turned white and moved from one direction to the next. I didn't know what to do so I carried you to the hospital."

"You carried me? That must have been a challenge. I'm not exactly light."

"You forget I've been training my entire life for plausible events that could happen, even this one."

The two stayed silent for some time, but Asami broke it, most likely because she didn't want the same thing to happen again.

"Why did that happen?"

"I don't know." Replied Korra. "I just felt at peace with the sun hitting my body and the wind in my face and then the nightmares came to life."

"You've been having nightmares?"

"Yeah, I've been having them for as long as I can remember. A bunch of face and names I don't know and don't understand. I just assumed that they were just made up in my head, but now I don't think I'm crazy. I feel like I'm being told something."

"Tell me the names of these people and I'm sure I can help." Said Asami

"You want to help me?"

"Yes."


	14. Something Different

Bolin saw the darkness of the park as the sun slowly descended from the Earth. He saw everything was pitch black but as his eyes adjusted, he saw the tree he was supposed to meet Lin at. And, if he really looked, he could see her. He moved towards her and couldn't help but be happy to learn metalbending. He always wanted to learn ever since he heard of Toph. Now, he got the opportunity to learn from her own daughter.

He made it to the top of the tree and immediately kneeled and bowed in front of Lin.

"Thank you for having me, oh great daughter of Toph."

"Get up and stop embarrassing yourself, we've got work to do."

Lin reached into her front pocket and took out a small chunk of glistening rock. Upon further realization, Bolin saw that it was metal. She handed it to him.

"Bend it."

Bolin looked at the rock and back at Lin like he didn't know what he was doing.

"I can't just bend it, I need-"

"What you need to do is bend it. You bent my armor, if you can do that, you can bend that tiny little bit of metal."

Bolin placed a hand over the metal and exerted as much force as possible on it. He felt his face get red, his arms flailed left and right but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bend the piece of rock for the life of him.

He saw Lin rub her eyes.

"Okay kid, you're not supposed to just go through it like its earth. You're supposed to feel the small amounts of rock within the metal and use those to move the metal around."

Bolin concentrated as hard as he could, he looked at the piece of metal and tried envisioning the earth within. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and concentrated on every little detail and every edge of the metal. But no matter what, he couldn't sense anything. He looked down.

"Maybe I'm just not cut out to be a metalbender…"

"See, that's what's wrong with you kid, you give up too easily and no matter how much force you exert, you give up when you about to hit the finish line. You need to stop focusing on the things you can't do and start focusing of the things that you can. Because you can do anything as long as you believe. When I was learning to metalbend, my mother told me about when she started her academy. In that academy she had the lily livers – I mean students try and try only to fail each and every time. But one day, when they were about to give up, they overheard her say that she expected them to be something they're not. And you know what? They did, the next day they demonstrated amazing metalbending skills and proved that they could be something other than what people told them. Now tell me Bolin, are you going to give up, or are you going to become something you're not and build through the pressure and pain?"

Bolin thought about this for a long while, he didn't know what to think. He didn't know what she meant by being something you're not. All his life he was Bolin, the son of an earth kingdom father and a fire nation mother, and he was the younger brother of Mako. That's when it hit him, he was always second place, always behind a shadow, always the younger brother and never just Bolin. He realized what Lin was trying to tell him. He had to become someone he's not, he had to take the responsibilities of taking care of his family when times got tough, he had to be the one to look out for those that couldn't protect themselves, he had to be that older brother he lost but help those in need instead of abandon.

Bolin looked at the metal, but this time he didn't look at it with his eyes, he looked at it with his hands and feet. He could feel the earth and the park behind him, he could see a spider rat being attacked by a lizard crow. He could sense the ants moving from one part of the park to the other underground. He saw things even while his eyes were closed. He saw Lin standing over him with her arms crossed, and he could see little fragments in the metal that he held. He saw that these were the unrefined bits of earth Lin was talking about.

Bolin didn't second guess himself. He bent the little fragments and could feel the metal morphing into his own image. He shaped it into a star, a cube, a prism, and a sphere. He opened his eyes and continued to bend the metal into the shapes he wanted.

"Good job." Said Lin "You're a metalbender."

Bolin grinned in delight seeing he managed to do something as amazing as metalbending.

"Lin, I don't know how to thank you. I never usually believe in myself unless I'm forced to but you just showed me that I didn't need to be forced, I could do it on my own."

"Don't mention it kid, just remember that you can do whatever you want as long as you give it some thought."

Lin was walking down the steps from the tree. Bolin couldn't let her leave.

"Lin, could I ask for a favor?"

Lin looked back.

Bolin took a deep breath "Is it okay if I can join the Republic City Police Force?"

Lin stood there for what felt like hours.

"Come by tomorrow in the afternoon and I'll get you signed up."

Bolin got up from the ground. "I won't let you down, I swear!"

Lin walked down the stairs and slowly moved out of the park. Yet, Bolin could still sense her, it seemed that he would have to learn how to control this new found ability if he was to truly understand metalbending.

* * *

><p>It's short I know but I have school to worry about right now. When I can, I'll upload as many as I possibly can, until then, I can't say when the next chapter will be released.<p> 


End file.
